Iris
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Selama ini, baru sekarang Viktor menyesal telah membiarkan Star Dragon Sword ikut dengannya ke mana-mana. Awas, ada benih-benih shounen ai. Viktor/Flik. Semoga genre-nya tidak salah.


_**Disclaimer**_

Seluruh seri Suikoden punya Konami dan timnya (yang sudah _disband_, katanya).

**Ringkasan**

Selama ini, baru sekarang Viktor menyesal telah membiarkan Star Dragon Sword ikut dengannya ke mana-mana. Awas, ada benih-benih _shounen ai_.

* * *

**IRIS**

**_adalah simbol keberanian, kekaguman, dan rasa percaya._**

* * *

"Bilang aja sono."

"Nggak mau."

Debat itu sudah berlangsung dari sore sejak Flik meninggalkan mereka berdua di penginapan untuk berjalan-jalan. Viktor tidak ikut karena, menurutnya, Flik sedang butuh waktu sendirian. Yah, setelah peristiwa Dunan selesai berbulan-bulan lalu, memang sih, Flik memilih untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi Viktor paham kalau _me-time _itu tetap penting bagaimanapun juga.

"Kukasih tau lagi ya, Beruang Pecundang. Komunikasi adalah kunci– "

"Berisik, sumpah," ujar Viktor kesal, "bisa nggak sih kau jadi pedang yang biasa aja gitu kayak Odessa? Kayaknya kau mau ya kutinggal di gua lagi?"

"Wah, berani ya kau mengancam Star Dragon Sword yang agung ini? Coba lagi seperti itu dan aku akan menceritakan _segalanya _ke Flik."

Tanggapan itu benar-benar tepat sasaran, sampai-sampai Viktor kehabisan ide untuk menjawab lagi. Menahan udara di dalam dada, pemuda berambut hitam memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang sekali. Tahu begini, ia akan pergi juga meski tidak bersama Flik, dan mencari tempat minum-minum paling enak dengan makanan paling lezat pula.

"Oh, sumpah deh," keluhnya sambil menghenyakkan kepala ke bantal, "harusnya kau kusuruh menginap di kandang kuda."

"Setidaknya kuda-kuda itu lebih _gentleman_ daripada beruang menyedihkan sepertimu. Lihatlah dirimu di cermin itu. Tak bercakar, tak bertaring, dan tak bernyali."

Viktor sudah selangkah lagi menuju operasi pelemparan _pedang-sakti-bin-bacot_ itu keluar jendela, tetapi ia sadar hal itu bisa merugikan orang lain.

_Tak ada gunanya juga mendengarkan pedang itu, _biasanya Flik mengatakan itu demi menenangkan Viktor saat darah amarah sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Kadang, Viktor bertanya-tanya, kenapa bukan Flik saja yang ditakdirkan untuk sehidup semati dengan Star Dragon Sword. Anak muda itu lebih pantas, bukan, dan lebih mampu menghadapi ocehan-ocehan sombongnya.

Hanya saja, lama-lama Viktor merasa kalau Flik benar. Tak ada gunanya juga mendengarkan pedang itu, apalagi membiarkan ucapan si pedang merusak batas kesabarannya. Seperti yang Viktor lihat, pedang hanyalah _pedang_. Karenanya, pedang takkan paham tentang intrik-intrik manusia, dan akan terus mengomentarinya sesuka hati tanpa mengerti.

Pedang pun takkan paham tentang kisah Flik dan Odessa yang, astaga, begitu manis, tragis, sekaligus dramatis.

Pedang pun takkan paham tentang Viktor sendiri. Dulu, Viktor sendiri tak mengerti. Kenapa dari Daisy, hatinya sempat melirik Anabelle yang sangat jauh levelnya. Anabelle sang wanita terhormat, dan Viktor yang, menurut teman-temannya, kelebihan berat. Lalu, wanita terhormat itu mangkat. Kisah selesai. Viktor sudah puas jatuh cinta, kalau sekadar main hati dengan gadis pelayan di bar, ah, itu sih sudah biasa.

Atau tidak juga, sebenarnya, itu Viktor saja yang mencoba berkilah dari kenyataan. Ketika usianya masih kepala dua, okelah, matanya masih sering penasaran dengan lembutnya kulit di balik rok gadis-gadis itu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mengedip jahil ke korset-korset mereka yang terlihat padat, lalu menenggak habis minuman di tangan sambil tertawa. Hanya saja, semakin lama, kebiasaan-kebiasaan tidak baik itu tak pernah dilakukannya lagi.

Karena di dalam pikirannya selalu tampak sehelai bandana biru.

Astaga, lebih jauh lagi levelnya.

Sekali lagi, Viktor memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, menarik napas panjang. Seiring ia menghembuskan udara perlahan, barulah kedua pandangnya terarah ke langit-langit. Diliriknya dinding yang menjadi pemisah antara kamarnya dengan kamar Flik di penginapan ini.

_Sudah cukup_, batin Viktor akhirnya, _aku tidak boleh membiarkan kata-kata si pedang ini merusak pikiranku lagi. Aku mau tidur–_

"Emangnya kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba jadi suka sama Flik?"

"Haduh," gumam Viktor lelah, "mulai lagi deh. Udahlah, aku mau tidur."

"Karena dia ganteng, ya?"

"Bacot."

"Dari komentar orang-orang di bar yang kemaren, dulu kayaknya kau suka cewek (dan suka main cewek). Hebat banget ya berarti si Flik ini, bisa bikin orang sepertimu belok."

"Terserah."

Star Dragon Sword tak kenal ampun. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Viktor, ia pun beranjak dari kursi di sudut ruangan. Melayang di atas tempat tidur, pedang itu menyundul-nyundul pinggang Viktor yang akhirnya terpaksa bergeser sambil mendecak sebal. Berbagi kasur dengan benda cerewet ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan, tentu saja.

Viktor melirik tajam ketika pedang itu mengeluarkan suara seperti, kau tahu, _menghela napas._

"Kalau boleh jujur," ucap Star Dragon Sword lebih pelan, "anak itu memang ganteng sih dari dulu pas pertama kali aku ketemu dia. Suaranya juga enak didengar. Tingkahnya juga sopan, nggak sepertimu."

"Ya," sahut Viktor seadanya. Ia terpikir untuk pergi sebentar lagi dari kamar ini, tetapi pedang kembali bicara.

"Dibandingkan dengan kau dan gumpalan lemakmu, _body _anak itu bagus banget, malah. Seksi."

Ada dua hal yang membuat Viktor hampir berupaya mematahkan Star Dragon Sword jadi dua sekarang juga. Pertama, pedang itu menghina fisiknya terang-terangan. Kedua, pedang itu berani membicarakan Flik dari sudut pandang _seperti itu _terang-terangan di sisinya.

Walau sebenarnya, Viktor sendiri tak bisa menyangkal kedua hal tadi dengan mudah. Pahit diakui, tetapi ia setuju dengan Star Dragon Sword jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Ya," jawab Viktor menahan marah, "seksi."

"Di antara orang-orang yang pernah ber-_partner_ denganmu," si pedang sepertinya merasa senang lantaran Viktor (seperti) mendengarkannya penuh ketaatan, "cuma Flik yang betul-betul selalu ada dan bisa diandalkan. Dia yang meyakinkanmu buat bikin kesatuan tentara bayaranmu sendiri, 'kan? Kulihat-lihat, dia juga rapi banget orangnya. Apa pun laporan yang mesti dia bikin, pasti kelar semuanya."

Sekali lagi, Viktor setuju.

Pasti pedang itu pun pernah menyaksikan Flik begadang semalaman di depan gulungan-gulungan surat dan buku pencatatan keorganisasian. Sama, Viktor pun pernah melihat itu. Ingin rasanya ia membantu, dan memang pernah, tetapi tiga puluh menit saja Viktor sudah pusing menulis huruf dan menghitung angka.

Pada waktu itu, Flik hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya, lalu meminta Viktor tidur setelah tertawa pendek. _Kerjaan seperti ini memang bukan kerjaan yang cocok buatmu,_ begitu kata Flik. Kemudian, ia berjanji akan tidur kalau semua sudah beres.

"Di antara orang-orang yang pernah berkelana denganmu, cuma Flik yang bisa tahan denganmu sampai selama ini."

"Itu benar," sahut Viktor akhirnya, "eh, agak salah, sebenarnya."

Jawaban itu ternyata membuat Star Dragon Sword tersinggung. Ia melayang-layang marah di atas dada Viktor. Suaranya menggelegar di seluruh kamar itu.

"Aku salah?! Beraninya kau bilang kalau Star Dragon Sword ini salah?!"

"Bukan begitu, dan tolong kau nggak usah teriak-teriak. Ngeganggu orang lain, tau gak."

"Di mana aku salah menilaimu, Beruang?! Aku tidak pernah salah!"

"Tadi kau bilang, _di antara orang-orang yang berkelana denganku_," pandangan Viktor menerawang udara kosong, "sebenarnya, tidak ada _orang-orang _yang demikian. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, cuma Flik."

Star Dragon Sword berhenti mengoceh. Gerakannya di atas udara pun stop begitu saja. Ia terdiam dan menyaksikan reaksi Viktor sesudah kalimat itu keluar secara sadar dari mulutnya.

Viktor tersenyum.

Oh, jangan kira Star Dragon Sword ini tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tahu Viktor selalu begitu setiap Flik memanggilnya. Ia juga tahu senyum itu pun sama seperti setiap Viktor mengekori Flik dari belakang, kadang disertai hela napas pelan. Setiap mereka berjalan bersisian pun, senyum itu kadang terkembang, dan pada saat itu, pastilah Viktor sedang memandang Flik dari ujung matanya.

Senyuman itu hilang ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dari luar.

"Wah, Flik," dan senyuman itu kembali kala Viktor mendapati siapa tamunya malam ini, "gimana tadi jalan-jalannya? Kelamaan mandi air panas, ya? Mukamu merah banget tau ga, hehehe!"

Flik tidak buru-buru menjawab. Satu kepalnya di depan mulut. Ia berdehem dua kali, lalu bicara tanpa menatap Viktor.

"Nggak usah pura-pura bodoh," katanya pelan, "kedengeran semuanya, tahu. Dari tadi aku udah di sini, tapi kamu terus aja ngobrol sama pedang itu."

Sekali lagi, senyum Viktor benar-benar hilang. Seluruh kosakata di dalam kepalanya juga hilang. Seluruh suara di dalam kotak suaranya juga hilang. Viktor hanya menatap Flik di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar tanpa berkedip.

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Flik menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Flik– "

"Udah puas 'kan," lanjut Flik yang wajahnya semakin merah padam, "ngobrol sama pedang? Sekarang, kamu harus ngobrol denganku. Di kamarku."

* * *

**Dari **_**Author**_

Halo! Terima kasih udah mampir ke _fanfic _pertamaku yang di-_publish _di sini, dan tahan dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang aku lakukan pada sepanjang _fic_ ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Aku bener-bener baru masuk ke _fandom _ini karena Kak Ai (seorang artist kece yang ngefans banget sama seri ini) bersedia membayarku buat nulis Gremio x Tir (iya, aku buka _writing commission _waktu itu). Karena aku belum pernah nyemplung ke fandom ini, jadilah aku riset. Aduh. Godaannya sangat kuat. _Story_-nya bagus. Karakternya lebih bagus. Pertama-tama aku kepincut Gremio dulu (maaf ya Kak bukan Tir), kedua Flik-Viktor.

Buatku, mereka berdua sepaket soalnya. Udahlah. Tir-Gremio oke, Riou-Jowy oke banget malahan, tapi ini Flik-Viktor di Suikoden III udah ada anaknya loh HAHAHAHA OMAYGAAAT BECANDA YAAA AKUU MAAPKAN.

Akhir kata, semoga _fandom _ini hidup lagi! Salam kenal, semuanya! :D


End file.
